


O Rei sem nada

by Gabi_Gabi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_Gabi/pseuds/Gabi_Gabi
Summary: Tobio sentia como se repelisse todos a sua volta, mas toda vez que isso acontecia os cacos do seu coração se espalhavam e quando conseguia se recuperar acontecia de novo, como um ciclo sem fim.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 2





	O Rei sem nada

Tobio se lembrava de cada detalhe daquele jogo   
A sensação de abandono e surpresa imediata, por mais que Tobio na época menosprezasse seus companheiros de equipe, ele ainda se surpreendeu quando percebeu que estava sozinho   
Ninguém foi acertar seu levantamento   
O som da bola caindo no chão da quadra entrou nos ouvidos de Tobio, a ficha ainda não tinha caído mesmo que isso já estivesse acontecendo desde o início da partida   
Os olhares de desprezo de seus colegas que ele recebeu, fizeram pela primeira vez o grande “Rei da Corte” querer fugir da quadra   
Entrou em um estado de transe absoluto ao ponto de não conseguir se mexer   
A ficha caiu   
Ele foi retirado de seu transe pelo segundo apito do juiz e mesmo que ainda confuso, ele começou a juntar as peças   
Um colega de time que não lembrava o nome segurava uma plaquinha com seu número, se não falhasse a memória o garoto era levantador   
Levou um tapa nas costas de seu colega de time, Yutaro Kindaichi, quase o fazendo cair   
Aquele tapa foi quase como a personificação física do baque que havia levado ao perceber a situação   
—Vai logo, você foi substituído   
Tobio então ergueu sua coluna e foi calmamente em direção ao banco, no caminho pegando a plaquinha segurada pelo colega   
Sem palavras de apoio e nem desprezo, nem um olhar, nada, ele foi em silêncio se sentar no banco   
Tudo o que o treinador falava para ele estava abafado, não conseguia ouvir nada claramente, não conseguia se concentrar em nada   
Ele tentava se concentrar em suas mãos, a forma que elas fechavam e abriam, os sinais que elas faziam juntas e separadas, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia   
Estava inquieto, mas não sabia o que fazer para se acalmar, algo assim nunca tinha acontecido com ele   
Pela primeira vez na vida, Kageyama Tobio chorou na quadra   
Com as mãos escondendo o rosto, suas lágrimas se misturavam com seu suor   
Tudo que estava acontecendo era culpa dele e de mais ninguém, tinha sido um idiota esnobe e egoísta e isso o afastou de seus colegas   
Ele mereceu todo esse desprezo


End file.
